


錄音間內的秘密

by Bunsen Burner (Sheng)



Series: 錄音間系列 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 廣播劇, 配音員
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Bunsen%20Burner
Summary: 配音員X配音員
Relationships: 前輩／新生代
Series: 錄音間系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112474
Kudos: 17





	錄音間內的秘密

「接下來換你們。你們想要單收，還是一起收？」聲音導演拿著劇本，轉頭詢問。

單收指的是兩個人分開收音，一起收則是兩人共同收音。他看了一眼隔壁的前輩，不敢率先表達意見。

前輩態度輕鬆，「我都可以，要不一起收吧？比較入戲。」

「——好。」他吞了一口口水。

他第一次接演耽美廣播劇，雖然看了劇本，但有些東西還是超出他理解的範圍，像他就完全無法理解ABO是什麼樣的設定。

他跟著前輩走進錄音間，一人坐在一支麥克風前。他將劇本放在適當的位置，帶著一邊耳機，透過玻璃往外看向在控制室的聲導和錄音師。

「我們先試一下。阿姚先來，再換小路。」聲導的聲音透過麥克風傳過來，「準備好了嗎？三、二、一。」

指令一下，坐在他身邊的前輩一手遮著嘴，開始呻吟，從指縫間洩出的呻吟輕柔又纖細，帶著被強迫的禁慾味道，「啊嗚，不、不可以，那裡，嗚——」

他睜大眼睛，努力抑制吞嚥反應，就怕打擾前輩的演出。

前輩一直以來都是替日本少年動畫的主角配音，聲音帥氣又熱血，加上前輩高頭大馬，平常講話的聲音厚實，哪裡知道，前輩配起耽美廣播劇，聲音竟然可以那麼——誘人。

他瞬間起了反應。

他夾緊大腿，假裝沒發現前輩飄過來的目光，他壓低聲音，接著唸：「你的聲音太大聲了，隔壁會聽見。還是，你就想被聽到？」

「兩個人都很好，我們正式來了。」聲導的聲音突如其來，如一桶冷水當頭淋下，那稍稍平息他體內的火苗。他深吸一口氣，輕輕點頭。

「三、二、一。」

前輩看著他，微微一笑，「啊嗚，不、不可以，那裡，那裡，嗚——」嘴裡流瀉而出的呻吟竟比剛剛更甜。

他壓下嗓音，「你的聲音太大聲了，隔壁會聽見。還是，你就想被聽到？」

「不、沒有，唔——喜歡。」前輩輕哼著，慢慢將呻吟聲拉高，在尾端打了一個小結。

他幾乎要跟著那道聲音在尾端顫抖，直到前輩的目光看過來，他瞬間回過神，聲音帶著情慾上來的粗啞，「我喜歡你的誠實。」

「很棒。」聲導聽起來很滿意，「小路，你這一句再錄一個よび。」

他調整情緒，用稍微冷靜一點的聲音道：「我——喜歡你的誠實。」

「OK，下一段準備。」

他舔了舔嘴唇，對著稿演出，「這是你的味道，很甜。」

「唔——別碰，那裡，好熱、熱。」前輩的呻吟更加熱情，彷彿被扯掉理智的束縛，聲音滿是想撲過來的慾望。

「這裡，還是——這裡？」他微微拖長了音，刻意在尾端帶上一點輕挑和一點漫不經心的口吻。

前輩微微闔眼，與麥克風維持一定距離，「哈——熱，想要、想要。」

「想要什麼？」他將聲音壓得更低，「想要我嗎？」

「對，想要，想要你。」前輩喘息的聲音更加甜美。

對方明明是他看慣的樣子，寬肩窄臀，身材結實粗狀又高大，誰知前輩一張嘴，卻能發出那種撩人至極的呻吟，他嘴裡又咬著極端限制級的台詞，一切都超出他理解的現實。

他想他大概是瘋了，才會覺得前輩看他的眼光讓他整個人身體都發燙。

中場休息時，他和前輩走出錄音間，聲導滿意地說：「小路表現很好，客戶很滿意，等一下讓你報幕。」

「好。」他笑了一聲，「我去一下廁所。」

他以一種有點彆扭的姿勢走向廁所，隱隱聽到聲導和前輩在他身後聊天。

「阿姚，你這次推薦小路真是選對人了，錄起來很順，戲劇張力也夠。」  
「他這個聲線適合當我的搭檔。」  
「下次有接到類似的案子再找你們倆，搭起來舒服。」

直到遠離兩人的聲音，他才快步衝進洗手間，將自己關進小隔間，上鎖。

他拉下褲頭，閉上眼，腦中回憶起前輩撩人的呻吟，邊撫摸著自己，低聲喘氣。

叩叩——

驟然的敲門聲讓他嚇了一跳，他粗聲叫：「有人。」

「呵。」前輩好整以暇，「知道是你。要不要幫忙？」

「姚哥。」他尷尬地打招呼，「拍謝啦。」

「別在意，第一次都這樣。」姚哥低低笑道，「開門吧，我幫你。不然休息時間只有十分鐘，可能不夠你打出來。」

「不用啦。」他囁嚅地拒絕。

他聽見姚哥輕笑出聲，還沒來得及說話，輕柔的呻吟突然透過門板傳過來，「啊嗯——喜歡，喜歡，想要，唔——」

姚哥的聲音彷彿有魔力，他不由自主地跟著呻吟的頻率跟著自瀆，時間限制增加了他的心理壓力，他加快速度，直到手心被濺濕。「啊！」

他緩過氣，用衛生紙擦拭手心，又欲蓋彌彰地按下沖水紐，水聲在小小的隔間裡迴盪。

他做了一點心理建設，才拉開門。  
沒看見姚哥的身影。

他看了眼手錶，休息時間已到，他急急忙忙地回到錄音間外，見姚哥和其他前輩們在聊天，他走過去，正好聽見成哥問：「下一次挑戰自攻自受要不要？」

姚哥噙著笑意，「好像很可以，可以錄得比較快。」

成哥笑得不懷好意，「多快？」

姚哥上下打量他，「這要看人，跟你的話，我也可以慢慢來。」

「靠。」

他加入眾人一起大笑，見姚哥把視線轉到他身上，他竟比平常更緊張，姚哥笑著鼓勵他，「表現不錯，下次有班一起來。」

「謝謝姚哥！」他咧嘴笑道。

這部廣播劇有十幾個角色，姚哥的聲線多變，替各角色試音時，竟被客戶相中多角，客戶希望讓他同時兼配主角的父親、主角的好友，及主角的前男友。

按照聲導的安排，他必須等姚哥的台詞錄完後，再錄「報幕」。等待的期間，他在聲導的允許下，站在控制室聽姚哥漂亮演繹每一個角色。

他一直都知道姚哥厲害，但真正見識到姚哥的本事還是頭一次，他忍不住在心裡讚嘆，又更加崇拜姚哥。

「阿姚OK了。小路，你進去。」聲導叫他一聲，他跟剛走出錄音間的姚哥擦身而過，姚哥對他笑道：「錄完之後一起吃飯。」

「好啊。」他欣喜地應下，便走進錄音間，在麥克風前坐定。

「小路準備，三、二、一。」

他清了清喉嚨，「木生燈，原創小說改編廣播劇，錄音間內的秘密。」

聲導和客戶討論了一下，便說：「這裡的速度再放慢一點，『秘密』兩個字的吐字輕一點，帶著一點矇感。」

他照著聲導的要求再唸一次，「木生燈，原創小說改編廣播劇，錄音間內的秘——密——」

聲導沉吟數秒，「秘密兩個字唸得再快一點。」

他微調嗓音，又唸：「木生燈，原創小說改編廣播劇，錄音間內的秘密——」

「這個好，我和客戶確認一下。」聲導轉身和客戶討論，他們很快取得共識，「小路，收工！」

「耶！」他走出錄音間，見姚哥坐在外頭休息室的沙發上滑手機，他叫道：「姚哥，我錄完了。我們去哪吃？」

姚哥看了看錶，「附近買滷味和啤酒到我家吧，我晚點要連線。」

他晚上沒班，便爽快地應下，「好啊，我沒去過姚哥家。」

那天晚上，姚哥邊喝酒邊問他配廣播劇的感想，他故作大方，笑道：「哪有姚哥厲害。」

「欸，你的聲音叫起來會是另一種味道。」姚哥灌了一瓶啤酒，懶洋洋地癱坐在地上，「我覺得應該也會讓人發情。」

意料之外的用字讓他愣了一下，「啊——姚哥，你喝醉了。」

「你想試試看嗎？」姚哥懶懶地瞥向他，「像我那種叫法。」

「如果姚哥願意教我的話，當然。」他假裝鎮定，手心直冒汗。

姚哥單手撐著頰，「沒有什麼特別的技巧，想像你爽的時候，不過聲音要收一點，細一點，喘氣時帶著一點哭腔。」

他試了幾次，都沒有姚哥叫得那麼漂亮，他有點懊惱，見姚哥盯著他，眼光深邃，他意外地問：「姚哥？」

姚哥猛然喝了一罐啤酒，「真不想讓別人聽到。你以後還是接『攻』的角色吧。」

「啊？」他完全沒搞懂發生什麼事，姚哥抹了抹唇，把手中的空瓶捏扁，「有點晚了，我晚點要連線，你也早點回去吧。」

「喔。」他摸摸鼻子，收拾自己的東西，踏出姚哥的公寓，他回頭，姚哥斜斜靠在公寓門口，朝他懶懶地揮手，「路上小心。」

「姚哥掰。」他揮了揮手，轉身走向捷運站。

○

經由姚哥的推薦，他又接了幾部耽美劇，每次都和姚哥演對手戲。他的名字漸漸在網路和業界都有了聲量，和姚哥並列為聲音情侶。

每次錄完，姚哥都會問他要不要一起吃飯，他們有時會在姚哥家吃滷味，有時就在附近的咖啡廳吃。

姚哥偶爾會指點他怎麼叫得像「受」音，他的聲線低，喘起來自己都覺得粗獷，毫不性感，但姚哥每次都稱讚他的聲音很「美味」。

那大概是一種安慰。

有一次，姚哥接到了一個耽美廣播劇本，飾演冷漠的律師，但客戶希望讓成哥擔任另一位主角，角色是在黑白兩道接單的殺手。

那一個劇本裡，他也接了一個小角色，是殺手最忠心的手下。

他被聲導排在姚哥和成哥之後錄音，那天他提早到，正好聽見姚哥與成哥互相對戲。

那兩個人從劍拔弩張到離情依依，短短一小時，便將情緒跨度極大的戲碼完整呈現。  
簡直是最完美的聲音搭檔。

他透過玻璃，凝視著低頭看稿的姚哥，只覺得忌妒，又覺得酸澀，完全沒心情欣賞那麼精彩的表演。

他還不夠格站到姚哥身邊去，還沒厲害到能讓客戶指定他的聲音。

「小路，換你了。」聲導的叫喚讓他瞬間收起情緒，他等著姚哥踏出錄音室，笑道：「好精彩。」

姚哥拍了拍他的肩，「錄完一起吃飯。」

「好。」他習慣性地朝姚哥微笑，便踏進錄音室，「成哥，我今天是你的跟班。」他說的是劇本裡的角色。

「我可不敢收你，藍爺要罵我了。」成哥笑道。

藍爺是他的老師，在他成為配音員之前，他都跟在藍爺身旁實習，俗稱「跟班」，直到藍爺放手，答應他出師，他才能成為正式的配音員，開始接班。

這是一般成為配音員的基本流程。  
學徒「跟班」的時限不定，有長有短，有一說是至少要三年，這期間並不支薪，這也極度考驗學徒的時間和經濟能力。因此，配音圈入門的門檻極高，業界的配音員總數量並不多。

另一方面，配音圈極講輩分，輩分高的前輩都是領班或聲導，他們才收學徒，學徒也才有機會在「跟班」中接到龍套出演。

再加上配音圈界小，配音員們通常會知道誰是誰的學生，不會輕易讓別人的學生跟自己的班。

「藍爺脾氣很好。」他笑著扯開話題，將劇本擺在自己習慣的位置，開始錄音。

他只有幾句台詞，也不是主要角色，很快就錄完了。

他走出錄音間，在休息室找到翹腳休息的姚哥，姚哥一見他便站起身，隨手拿過披在沙發上的外套，順手拉起他的手腕，「走吧，去吃飯。」

他們吃的是一間日式丼飯。兩人點完餐，他便迫不及待地報告，「姚哥，我明天下午也有班。」

那也是一部耽美廣播劇，他的角色是一名學校教授，在故事中，他被自己的學生熱烈追求，最後兩個人克服年齡和社會地位在一起。

根據聲導給他的要求，客戶希望他表現得「受」一點。

「對了，」他喝了口麥茶，順口說道：「成哥演那個學生。」

姚哥的臉色瞬間沉下，他敏銳地問：「姚哥？」

姚哥咂了一下嘴，「真不想讓別人聽到你的聲音。」

他有點受傷，「我是配音員，就算要演『受』，聲音也不會太難聽吧。」

「當然不會。」姚哥輕輕嘆氣，「就是太美味了，不想讓太多人知道。」

他噴笑一聲，「姚哥真會開玩笑。」

「在哪裡錄？」姚哥低聲問。

他看著手機確認，「在信義路那間。」

「喔。」姚哥沒多說，等餐點上來以後，便埋頭吃飯，沒再跟他說話。

當日回家，他為這部劇做了一些準備，憑著印象，模擬姚哥的叫法練習發聲。

隔日錄音時，客戶要求他用慣用的聲線做出情緒，他仿照昨日的練習，先喘氣兩聲，才開始吐字。

「不行，學校發現的話——哈、哈。」他喘著氣，「你別摸、別摸那裡。」

「老師，你都挺起來了。」成哥取笑道，「學校發現就發現吧，我們自由戀愛，為什麼不可以？」

「不行，我是老師，不行。」他照著姚哥過去的教導，半掩著嘴，「唔啊——唔。」

他叫了兩聲，感覺成哥看他的眼神忽然變了，從興致盎然變得若有所思。

「老師，你不是教我要誠實？那你也要對你的身體誠實。」成哥的聲音清亮，帶著一點戲謔，「老師，我最喜歡你。」

「唔——」他邊喘邊叫，最後照著聲導的指示，模擬了高潮的聲音，「嗚啊！」

他走出錄音間時，意外發現姚哥就站在聲導旁，臉色陰沉。

「姚哥，你怎麼來了？」他意外地問。

「我有班，在隔壁間。」姚哥簡單回答，朝聲導說：「小路我帶走了。」

「客氣點。」聲導笑了一聲，「不要對小朋友太兇狠。」

「姚哥不會兇我啦！」他忍不住幫忙辯解。

「我說的不是那種『兇』。」聲導大笑，「保重。」

他被姚哥拉著回家，一進門，姚哥返身將他抵在門板上，身體貼得很近，極其負面的情緒迎面而來。

「姚哥？」他顫著聲。「怎麼了？」

「覺得很不爽。」姚哥咂了咂嘴，「看了很久的東西要被搶走了。」

「什麼東西？那就搶回來？」他胡亂出主意。

「可是，那本來就不是我的。想要多一點耐心，可是我快忍不住了。」姚哥語焉不詳，他一頭霧水。

「我們一定要這樣說話嗎？」他不安地動了一下，忽然感覺到灼熱的硬物抵在他的腿心。

同是男人，他一瞬間懂得那是什麼。

他吞了一口唾液，「姚哥。」

「懂嗎？看了很久的東西，我可以搶嗎？」」姚哥的本嗓厚實，此時又刻意壓低，幾乎與他的心跳頻率相同，在他的胸腔共鳴。

他幾不可察地點頭。

下一秒，男人低頭用力吻他，他張開嘴，姚哥吻得很兇，他幾乎喘不過氣，喘息從吻間漏出來，聽起來黏膩煽情又陌生。

忽然間，姚哥的吻變得更有侵略性。他招架不住，被吻得頭暈目眩，滿腦子都只剩下慾望。

他被進入時，整個人都興奮地顫抖，還來不及品味，姚哥已經開始快速擺動臀部。

在姚哥的撞擊下，他的呻吟支離破碎，還有一點破音，他半掩著嘴，想遮掉自己醜陋的聲音，姚哥卻彷彿被瞬間加滿了油，操他的速度忽然加快，操得他整個人都失去知覺，只能感覺臀穴之間的東西。

姚哥幹他的力道很兇，他渾身都被掏空力氣，姚哥卻在他耳邊刻意發出那種甜美的呻吟，讓他脊髓末端微微發麻，下身無法控制地亢奮，他聽見姚哥在他身後輕笑，他羞恥得幾乎無地自容。

哪裡知道，長得高頭大馬的姚哥，可以發出那麼甜美的叫聲。  
哪裡知道，可以發出那麼甜美叫聲的姚哥，做起愛來居然能這麼兇狠。

處處都是反差。

「你居然分心？」姚哥哼出一聲，「小路，你是嫌我不夠賣力？」

「不是，姚哥，不要不要，啊哈——」他再也沒辦法去想怎麼樣能叫出比較「受」的聲音，快感佔據了他所有的思考，「唔、哈、哈——」

明天應該沒有班吧。  
他在失去意識之前，只想，這個情況，他明天應該爬不起來。

還有，他以後對「受」音的掌握，應該會更有心得。

也許哪一天，他會被客戶指定為姚哥的搭檔。

攻或受，都可以。


End file.
